Valentine Hearts
by LightDrksoul
Summary: Ozpin is bored on Valentine's Day and decides to have some fun with his student's love lives. Many ships are in this one.


Ozpin's Boredom! A Game to Remember!

(A/N - Hiya everyone, I am almost done with the next chapter for _A Different Kind of Hero,_ but wanted to do a small one-shot for Valentine's Day coming up. I hope you all enjoy!)

Ozpin was many things throughout the generations he had lived, but one thing that he felt he couldn't be was a lover. His curse would only bring pain if he allowed himself to love, he already suffered nightmares of the friends he had lost to time. With Valentine's Day coming near and knowing that he would be spending it alone in his office, he decided to have a bit of fun.

He had always done his best to protect and help his students all succeed and become the best they can be. Two teams in pectualar had caught his eyes this year, RWBY and JNPR. He watched the teams in slight fear that the team leaders wouldn't be able to take the pressure, but with the help of their friends and each other both teams were some of the best. Ozpin had also seen how each member of the teams had affections for another and decided that for Valentine's Day he would help them out a bit.

Ruby Rose was a good friend and naive girl who, if the circumstances weren't what they are, would have only become friends with one person between the two teams. One friendship that she seemed to want to develop a bit farther, but didn't really understand why or how. Jaune Arc was an awkward and heavily oblivious boy that was very similar to the red reaper, being her first friend at Beacon and the only one to have liked her when they met. The boy in question seemed to have a nerdy charm as he had also caught the eye of the famous Pyrrha Nikos. Ozpin would help both out and see if he couldn't get them both what they wanted, but then there was the others. Weiss Schnee wouldn't be that difficult as her eyes seemed to be on one boy who liked her back, Neptune Vasilias member of Team SSSN. Next were the simple pairing of Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, but these two refused to make any steps to analogue the other's true feelings. The last part of his plan was a another three pairing between Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Sun Wukong.

Ozpin smiled and leaned back in his chair and he turned to Glynda Goodwitch, who was actually doing her job, asking a question. "Glynda, do you have any plans for the upcoming holiday?"

Glynda rolled her eyes. "I despise Valentine's Day and while I may have no plans I will be taking a vacation day."

"Are you up for a little wager?" Ozpin asked as he sipped his coffee, the witch put down her papers and stared at his eyes.

"Exactly what kind of wager would you be talking about? Is this another of your matchmaking schemes to get money out of the staff and have fun with the students. I remember when you tried to pull this with STRQ and you got Raven and Taiyang together. Do I have to remind you that we also have much more serious matters that we should be focused on."

Ozpin looked away and gave a childish pout. "Well, I think that it worked out rather well for a number of years… besides who would plan an attack on Valentine's Day?"

Glynda shook her head, surprised at how smart and foolish the man could be at times. "What is the wager Ozpin?"

"A wager you say? I never fancied myself a betting man, but a good Valentine's Day bet is something we haven't had in a while. Who are we betting on?" Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port entered the office, excited at the idea of a wager.

"You two shouldn't be supporting him!" Glynda shook her head at the grown men and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Who are we betting on?"

Ozpin smiled wide. "First, I am willing to bet that Miss. Rose and Miss. Nikos will get a kiss on Mr. Arc before the end of the day." Port laughed when he heard that.

"A kiss on Arc? Ozpin, that boy is thicker than that one Grimm Dragon that I had fought back in-"

"I have to agree with Port that Mr. Arc will be a hard one to get to accept a kiss from one of those young ladies, much less both. I put my money on Ms. Rose getting the kiss as she is less likely to be frightened." Oobleck interrupted.

"I say, Ms. Nikos." Port added. All three men looked to Glynda and she sighed.

"I put fifty lien on both." Ozpin nodded and continued.

"Next is Weiss Schnee kissing Neptune Vasilias and Nora Valkyrie kissing Lie Ren." The adults all thought that those were likely and put lesser bets on them. "The last one is between Sun Wukong, Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna."

"Miss. Xiao Long isn't one that seems to take sharing lightly so I will bet on her." Oobleck stated while thinking.

"True, but that Wukong boy is very charming and is a Faunus like Ms. Belladonna which could give the advantage," Port said.

"I say that you get neither to kiss her. Ms. Belladonna is a wise young woman who keeps people at a distance and isn't beyond trickery to get what she wants." Glynda said as all the bets were written and Ozpin smiled.

"This Valentine's Day was going to be fun."

. . .

Ruby was confused and slightly scared, she was never one that liked Valentine's Day. There were always people kissing and making strange remarks that could make Yang blush, no she would rather be in her room all day with cookies and Crescent Rose. This year though, she wanted to give a boy a gift. Her best guy friend and fellow team leader had come really far from his training with Pyrrha and Ruby wanted to show that the rest of his friends are always there for him too. Ruby was a bit disappointed when she learned that he was dedicating so much time to training as she wanted to watch some movies with a fellow nerd and do a few other things that her teams had no care for. Ruby had custom-made a sheath for Croceas Mors, but it was nothing too flashy as Jaune was more of a classics kind of guy. It was black with red and when it became a shield it proudly showed the golden arcs, but all around the arcs were the symbols of the members of teams RWBY and JNPR.

Pyrrha was nervous as Valentine's Day was approaching and she was already being flooded with love letters and sweets. She had always felt jealous around this holiday for the fact that she never felt like she would find a nice guy for herself, but now that was different. She had tried her best to give Jaune subtle hints of wanting to be asked out by him, but as always, he didn't get the message. Pyrrha was frightened that she had competition in the form of Ruby Rose, but she couldn't bring herself to blame the younger girl. Ruby was young and didn't even seem to understand what she was feeling, but she was more brave and blunt with feelings then Pyrrha was. The champion tried building her courage to ask out Jaune, but every time she thought she was ready he would smile and make her lose her nerve. The teachers even seem to be trying to help her or help Ruby. Pyrrha decided that she could get him a gift to show her true feelings, calling her mom for advice.

Jaune sighed as he stared at his reflection. His mom always said that he was a handsome boy that any girl would be lucky to date, but here he was without a date on the day that celebrates love. A girlfriend wasn't his goal when he cheated his way into Beacon, but it would have been a pleasant surprise to get. Jaune stretched and left his bathroom, deciding that he should be grateful that he was here in the first place with so many great friends. Nora and Ren became siblings to him and he was hoping that they would be each other's valentine as he fancied himself as a romantic and saw a spark between them. There was something that confused him, his partner and fellow team leader. He had noticed that the teachers were pairing him with Pyrrha and Ruby a lot lately and that both redheads were being especially nice to him, but that was probably because he didn't have a date for Valentine's. Both the girls were kind, talented, beautiful, strong, and above all perfectly themselves. He loved them both as his best female friends, so he decided that he would get them something.

Nora wanted to find a way to help her fearless team leader and the obvious love triangle he was stuck in but decided that she needed to first focus on getting Ren to understand her true feelings. The boy had been her valentine for every year since they met and it was lost on him the feelings she felt. The staff seemed to want to help her so she decided that she would go to Ozpin for help, he seemed like he knew about everything. Ren, on the other hand, studied and didn't get involved in any of the relationships around him.

Yang and Sun were feeling devious and separately planned on how to get closer to the reclusive cat faunus. Yang gave the idea of kidnapping a bit of thinking, while Sun had the idea of drowning her in gifts. Blake noticed how Sun and Yang were acting and tried her best to stay away from both. She cared deeply for them, but this was going a bit far. Weiss called herself a love expert and gave Blake some advice, but the cat made a remark about Weiss still not making her relationship with Neptune official. Weiss blushed and pouted saying that they would make it official on valentine's.

Valentine's Day finally arrived and everyone had plans on how their day would go and how to get their respective other. At breakfast, tensions were high as Sun and Yang sat on both sides of Blake, Nora was telling a story of a dream with Ren correcting her, and Ruby and Pyrrha looked like they wanted to talk to Jaune. He was happily eating and didn't seem to notice anything, but he did have a large red bag with him. Both redheads didn't want to be teased and decided that they would wait to give Jaune the gifts, but then he pulled out his bag and smiled pulling out two gifts. They were both elegantly wrapped in red, but Pyrrha's was a bright crimson and Ruby's was a few shades darker. The girls were shocked at the gifts and blushed when they opened them, inside were handcrafted accessories for both girls.

Ruby's gift was a white and red version of her combat skirt and a golden scythe blade that was imprinted with his and her symbol on opposite sides.

"I hope you like the outfit I used your red and my white to design it. I went to the school blacksmith and he helped me create the blade and imprint our designs. I know it may not be the best quality, but I hope you like it." Ruby didn't answer as she rubbed her fingers over the blade and while she could feel small imperfections, it was a beautiful creation. The young girl smiled and hugged the knight tightly.

"It's awesome! I even have a name for it! Golden Rose!" Ruby is interrupted by Yang's snickering and she blushes going back to her seat and thanking him again.

Pyrrha's gifts were a new crown with the golden arcs over Pyrrha's own symbol and a handmade white scarf that when she put it on turned red and became longer.

"That scarf extends to match the aura of the wearer and changes color to match them, kinda an old fashion way to measure your aura because of scrolls, but it liked it and it made me think of you." Pyrrha smiled and hugged Jaune.

"Well, looks like Vomit Boy is becoming a Lady Killer. I bet tonight will be a _Knight_ to remember huh? Anyone?" Everyone groaned, but Jaune actually chuckled and Yang gave a shocked expression. "You actually laughed at my joke? Ruby, marry him!" Ruby turned red and shouted at her sister. Everything was calmer after that and a voice came on over the intercom.

"Could teams RWBY and JNPR please report to Headmaster Ozpin's office."

The teams shared looks and all rushed over, but when they were there Ozpin was leaning back and sipping coffee.

"Hello children, I hope you all are enjoying the holiday but I need you to report to team RWBY's room until I say otherwise. Others are allowed to join you." Before anyone could question the strange request, Sun and Neptune came out from the elevator and said that they would join the teams and Ozpin waved them all out of his room. The teams plus two walked into the small room and found a large board game that read _Valentine's Hearts._ The older and more mature members of the group could guess what kind of game this was and headed to throw it out, but Jaune, Sun, Ruby, and Nora all cheered and agreed to play. Pyrrha blushed and agreed and Weiss tried to bring some sense to the group, but Neptune hugged her and said that they should give it a try. Weiss blushed and agreed, while Sun and Yang dragged Blake into agreeing. The first one to refuse and last to agree was Ren, only going in when Nora begged him and Jaune said it could be a team-building exercise.

"Hey, Ruby isn't this an abuse of my leader power?"

"Nope, I do things like that all the time!" Ruby was interrupted when Yang said that her innocent little sister was not going to play. A stare off, begging, and several rounds of rock, paper, scissors passed before Yang gave in and Ruby smiled and sat next to Jaune.

. . .

Taiyang shivered as he felt as though Yang had just failed in her sisterly duties, but shook it off. No way that girl would let Ruby do something she wasn't supposed to on Valentine's Day…

. . .

Sun and Ren put up the board and found little metal replicas of all of them, making Ren question playing the game again but no one listened. Neptune read the rules, simply they were to get the end and should you land on a card space you had to do what the card said to do. You were allowed to say no twice, but after that, you couldn't refuse. They put their logos on a spinner and the game began, Weiss went first and landed on a card space where she had to kiss the person who the spinner landed on. She spun it and it landed on Jaune's arcs, but as he smiled, she refused and crushed the boy's spirits. Ruby and Pyrrha rubbed his shoulder as he went and was safe from a card. Pyrrha went and she had to grab a card that said that she had to give someone a hug, after spinning the spinner, it landed on Ren. The usually static boy felt strange as he was hugged by the champion and gave a nod taking his turn and landing on nothing.

Ruby was also safe and Blake had to get a card that said she had to flirt with someone. Sun and Yang smiled but the spinner landed on Weiss. The two shared a look and Blake put on her most seductive smile and leaned towards the heiress.

"Hey Snow Angel, want to get a bit _wild_ tonight? I'm sure Yang and Ruby could sleep through the sounds you'll make." Weiss turned a bright red and tried to say something, but only a choking sound came out. Blake giggled at her skill and sat back in her seat to read. The game went on with Nora giving Ren braids, Yang almost kissing Ren but refusing when Nora flashed her hammer, Ruby having to make up a handshake with Neptune, Sun and Jaune have to dance together, Weiss and Yang being stuck in a closet with each other, Blake and Ren having to share a secret, and Pyrrha and Ruby getting into an arm wrestle. Ren's card said to spend five minutes in another room with whoever the spinner says. The spinner landed on Nora and the two vanished into their team's room.

Everyone decided that they would continue and Jaune had to kiss whoever the spinner landed on. He began to sweat and blushed red as the spinner landed right between Ruby and Pyrrha's symbols. He looked at them and said that they didn't have to do it, but they shared a smile and both leaned in kissing his cheeks. Jaune fainted as they cheered and high-fived. Weiss rolled her eyes and went, getting a card that said that she would be able to choose who she can kiss. She turned to Neptune and lightly kissed him as he kissed her back. Sun and Yang worked together and before Blake would go, one distracted everyone and the other switched the cards. Blake's card said that she had to kiss whoever the spinner said, but her spin landed between Yang and Sun. Both smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheeks like Ruby and Pyrrha did to Jaune, but Blake leaned back at the last second and the two kisses each other.

Blake laughed out loud and gave everyone else a thumbs up. Ruby won the next turn and everyone separated to be with their Valentine (Nora and Ren never returned) Jaune was about to leave when Ruby and Pyrrha asked if they could join him. He nodded and they walked the grounds of the school.

"I would think that you two above all would have someone to spend the day with, I mean you are two of the most beautiful and talented students at Beacon." The girls blushed at the compliment and Ruby shook her head.

"I think Yang scares off any guy that would want to ask me out. I was never one for Valentine's Day anyway, too nerdy I guess."

"Well, they don't know what they'll be missing." Jaune said as he flashed her a smile and she smiled back. "What about you Pyrrha? I saw the mountain of love letters."

Pyrrha blushed and messed with her weapons. "They were mostly from fans, but I had my eyes on a clueless boy and he hasn't really noticed my feelings."

Jaune laughed and shook his head. "He must really be stupid, I know some guys like that." Ruby patted Pyrrha's shoulder as she lowered her head. They walked for a while talking about random subjects until Jaune started pulling off his armor. "Sorry, this thing is getting kinda small." A squeak made him stop and Ruby was staring at him with a huge smile. "What?"

"What is that!?" She pointed to his hoodie and broke into giggles.

"My hoodie? I've always had this."

"I think she means the picture on it Jaune." Pyrrha said as she remembered the first time she saw the picture.

"It has a cute bunny rabbit on it!" Ruby shouted as she laughed and pointed at him.

"It's Pumpkin Pete! Like the cereal!" That made Ruby fall to the ground and Jaune pouted when he remembered the weeks worth of cereal he ate to get that shirt. Once Ruby calmed down, Pyrrha and her pulled out two gifts for the knight. One was expertly wrapped in white and gold but the other was clearly Ruby wrapped in blue and red. Jaune stared in shock and gratitude as he opened the gifts and revealed a new sheath for his sword and a new armor set that was gold and white. He put on the armor and tried out the new shield, smiling and hugging the girls tight against him.

"Thank you, both for this… I love them! Why did you two go out of your way for me?" Even after all this, he still didn't see the truth of their feelings. It was normally cute but this was too much and both glared at him before nodding to each other.

"Ruby, would you like to do the honors?"

"I'd love too." Ruby grabbed Jaune's collar and pulled him down, kissing him fully on the lips for a minute before letting him go. "He's all yours."

"Ruby did you just-" Pyrrha grabbed his face and crashed her lips against his and again in the last few moments, his mind gave up the fight. She let him go and he fell back, both girls smiled and bent down to him, saying that they would wait for him to choose one. They both blew kisses to him and left.

. . .

Ozpin smiled as he looked at the pictures he had gotten of each couple and the lien he had won. Glynda walked in and the smile she wore unnerved the Headmaster.

"I believe I won the bet concerning Ms. Belladonna." She walked up and took half of his winnings before smiling and saying that it was a pleasure. Ozpin sighed and looked out his window, seeing Jaune laying on the ground and nodded in agreement.

"Women are beyond the minds of any normal man. I wish you luck Mr. Arc, you'll need it."


End file.
